$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {3} & {4} \\ {2} & {3} & {2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {0} & {2} \\ {-1} & {0} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3}+{-2} & {3}+{0} & {4}+{2} \\ {2}+{-1} & {3}+{0} & {2}+{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {3} & {6} \\ {1} & {3} & {4}\end{array}\right]}$